Halloween Horrors
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: A Charbeck one-shot for Halloween! I hope you like it!


**Charlene's P.O.V.**  
"But mom-"

"Don't argue with me, young lady. You're taking your sisters trick-or-treating and that's that."

"But-"

"And you're wearing a costume."

"What?! Mom, no. _Please_! I'll do _anything_ but wear a costume."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm _sixteen_! Last time I checked, sixteen year olds don't get candy when they "trick-or treat", and they don't. Wear. Costumes."

"Not this Halloween."

I sighed. There's no way I'm getting out of this..."What would I even wear? Halloween's in _two days_."

"I don't know. Anything as long it's appropriate and creative."

_Really, mom? Really?_ "Yeah, whatever..."

"Now go to your room and find out what it is you're being."

"Yes ma'am." I got up from the couch and started to walk up the stairs to my room when my mom called my name. "Yes?" I called back to her.

"See what Derik's doing. Maybe you can get together with him or Willa and her brothers; or maybe Amanda and Jess."

"Okay. I'll see." I opened the door to my room and fell onto my bed. "What am I supposed to be?" I mumbled into the sheets.

**Maybeck's P.O.V.**

"Right here?"

"Um...A little to the left. Right there. Perfect. Thank you, Terry."

"No problem, Aunt Jelly." I stepped down from the step ladder and took a step back to admire my artwork. You see, Aunt Jelly had asked me if I could whip up a little painting for the Crazy Glaze advertising her Halloween sales or whatever. I must say, it turned out really well considering I worked from seven to one in the morning on it...

"Once again, you've amazed me with another fantastic painting."

"It was nothing; really."

"Don't say that. Take _pride_ in your work, boy. God gave you this talent. It's time you notice it and embrace it." There were a few minutes of silence. "So, are you hungry?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I could eat."

**Charlene's P.O.V.**  
"Ugh..." I groaned closing my closet door.

"I don't have a costume, mom." I said to myself as I slid down to the floor. I looked around for something-ANYTHING-I could use for a costume...Nothing...I sat there for a while, staring at the Kingdom Keepers poster I had hanging on my wall. That's when an idea came to me.

_Anything, mom? Okay...I can do that..._

**Maybeck's P.O.V.**

After lunch, I went up to my room and sat down at my desk. I picked up my pencil and continued working on the picture I had started drawing of all of us Keepers in front of Cinderella Castle. I'm mostly finished with it. I just have to draw in Willa and Charlene. Willa's not that hard to draw; braided hair, Hunger Games or Harry Potter shirt (in this case Hunger Games), and, she always tells the artists who draw all of our thousand dollar (yes, I said thousand dollar) portraits this, a book in her hand. She just _has_ to have one. When I finished Willa, I moved on to Charlene, but once I started, memories of her and me from the past year came rushing into my mind. I don't know why, but I do know that there's no stopping them.

**_Christmas Eve 2012_**

_We were at Finn's for his annual Christmas Eve party he has every year. Friends and family were everywhere; the little ones running around singing along to the songs that played. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Finn and Amanda were sitting by the fire, Philby and Willa were "cuddling" on the couch, and Jess...Well she was sitting off to the side texting her so-called "boyfriend" who she claimed was named Chris, but everyone knew it was Dillard. Those two can't keep their eyes off each other when they're in the same room. I think Charlene was in the bathroom or something because I didn't see her. Then, there was me; I was looking out a window at the falling snow. I know, weird right? It never really snows in Florida, and usually I would be skeptical about things like this, but it's December twenty-fourth so I decided to let it go. Even OTs have to celebrate Christmas. I hummed along to the song playing, gaining more interest in the white stuff that fell from the sky._

_"Hey..." Her voice sounded different; more...what's the word?...Angelic..._

_"Hey-whoa..." She looked _stunning_. She was wearing some skinny jeans, a green t-shirt that said "2012 Gymnastics State Champs", a red hoodie, and some green and black Vans. Her hair was down and pushed behind her ears; a rarity for her._

_"What?" She blushed. "I look like a guy."_

_"A _hot_ guy at that..." The words came out of my mouth before I processed them._

_"What are you saying? Is there something I don't know about you, Terry?"_

_"What? Well...maybe...I don't know...But let me point this out: I don't like guys like that." I laughed a little. She just stared at me. "What?"_

_"You...you think I'm..._hot_...?" She seemed surprised._

_"Yeah, sure..." I smiled._

...

**_New Year's Eve 2012_**

_3...2...1..._

_"Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed. I looked around and saw all the couples sharing a kiss; an old ritual apparently...Finn and Amanda, along with Willa and Philby, didn't seem like they were planning on stopping any time soon either._

_"Wow...Looks like they're having a little _too_ much fun over there..." Charlene pointed to Jess and Dillard as she walked up to me. I laughed a little, but stopped quickly. "What?"_

_I looked her over..._Wow she's prettier than I remember...What am I saying? She has a boyfriend...Hey, where is he anyway?

_"Huh? Oh, uh...nothing. Hey, where's Derik? It's New Years, shouldn't you be..." I motioned to our friends who were now full on making-out._

_"Yeah..." She looked down and started playing with her fingernails. "I don't know about him...I mean, he's nice and all..."_

_"Hey," I put my hand under her chin, making her look up at me. "There's something you aren't telling me. What's the story behind this guy. Is he doing anything to you?"_

_She was staring at me with her face so close to mine, I thought she might kiss me...I stared back at her. "What?" She asked like she just started listening to me. "I'm sorry, what'd you say? I wasn't...paying...attention-what are you doing?"_

_"Uh...Sorry..." I said pulling away. _What the heck was I thinking?! Did I really just try to kiss her?!_ "I was...I didn't mean to..."_

_"It's... fine, Terry..." She smiled. "Here." She kissed my cheek quickly._

_I smiled at her and hugged her. "Happy New Year, Charlie..." I whispered in her ear._

_"Happy New Year...Maybeck..."_

...

I shook my head, clearing it of all thoughts, and continued to draw Charlene. I found it very hard to concentrate on drawing; that image of her on Christmas Eve was stuck in my head and I found myself writing her name over and over instead of finishing my picture.

_What's going on with me? She doesn't like me. She has that punk, Derik, who thinks he's worthy enough to be her boyfriend. She deserves better than him._

I've heard some things about Derik Smith around school, and let me tell you, none of them were good. He goes out with the "hottest" girls and takes advantage of them. He has no heart; he acts like he has no soul; if I didn't know any better, I'd say he's an OT. I doubt that though, he didn't even know Charlene was a Keeper, let alone who the Kingdom Keepers were! This guy is rude and stupid and unworthy and-

_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_

My phone vibrated. I must have gotten a text...from Charlene. A group message.

**Charlene: Anybody free Halloween?**

**Amanda: No, sorry...Jess and have to help with the party thing over in MK**

**Willa: Sorry, Charlie...My mom said I have to take my bros trick-or-treating and I doesn't want me to hang out with any friends...I have no clue why...**

**Finn: I wish, but I can't. We have to go over to my aunt's...**

**Philby: I can't...My mom's making me stay home and hand out candy...**

I stared down at my phone...Should I tell her I'm free? Or should I not?

**Charlene's P.O.V**

Man...No one's free! _Gosh...I can't believe this!_ I felt my phone buzzing. _Who would be calling me? _I looked at the screen and answered.

"Hello?"

_Hey, Charlie._

"Hey, Maybeck. What's up?"

_"I just wanted to let you know that I'm free for Halloween, if you want to hang out."_

"Oh...Okay...Yeah, that'd be great." I said smiling. Whoa...why am I smiling? Do I _like_ him? No, I can't...I have a boyfriend...

_"Really? You're...okay with hanging out?"_

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

_"I don't know...I just thought...Because of Derik and-"_

"Oh, him? You don't need to worry about him..."

_"Why?"_

"Because he's not big on Halloween. He says it's stupid."

_"Well, I say _he's _stupid..."_

"What? I didn't hear you."

_"Uh...nothing...Listen, meet me at the Crazy Glaze at five on Halloween, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay. But I'm warning you, I'll have my sisters with me...Are you fine with that?"

_"Totally...Later, Charlene."_

"Later."

I put my phone down and started jumping around. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Halloween with my crush-" I gasped. What the heck did I just say?! _You have a _boyfriend_, Charlene!_ I reminded myself. My phone rang again; this time Derik's ID showed. _Speaking of boyfriends..._

"Hello?"

_We're through._

He hung up, not even giving me the chance to say anything. When I took the phone from my ear, I couldn't help but feel..._happy_...Weird, right? I don't know why, but it's like I've been _waiting_ for him to dump me. I would have done it myself, a long time ago at that, but I was afraid to...He was abusive; he always hit me or yelled at me. I didn't really even like him from the start. I only said yes to go out with him because he was really nice to me; something I hadn't experienced in a long time. Right then and there I should've known that wasn't going to last long. We only dated for about three weeks before he started doing things to me...It's a good thing he's not in my life anymore...

Now I can finally hang out with Maybeck-I mean my friends without having to be on my phone constantly updating Derik about what's going on. What's wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about Maybeck so much? How could I like _him_? How could I like his big...brown eyes; or his...amazing artistic ability...Okay...so _maybe_ I like him...No big deal, right?

**Maybeck's P.O.V**

**Halloween Night**

I really hope Charlene doesn't mind that I'm coming as myself...I mean, I put on my track uniform so I'm not..._myself_...but I'm still _me_.

"Later, Aunt Jelly. I'll be back before eleven thirty."

"Where are you going again?"

"I'm meeting up with Charlene."

"Charlene Turner?"

I nodded.

"That girl you like?"

"What? I don't _like _her." I defended myself. "Just because she's a really hot cheerleader who's also on the track team, doesn't mean I like her..." My aunt looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay, maybe I like her _a little_...Whatever, I've got to go."

"Terry," Aunt Jelly called to me.

"Yes?"

"Stay out as late as you want." She smiled. "Go have fun with her."

I smiled back. "Thanks..."

"But not _too much _fun..."

"Aunt Jelly!"

"Sorry...Just wanted to throw that out there..."

I laughed to myself as I walked out the door and to Charlene's house.

...

I knocked on the door to Charlene's house and anxiously waited until someone opened the door.

"Who are you?" A little girl, probably one of her sisters, asked.

"I'm-"

"That's Maybeck, Alexis." Another girl, most likely her other sister, said.

"How do you know that, Mattie?"

"Because I'm closer to Charlene than you are, little girl." Mattie joked.

"Oh." Was all Alexis said. "CHARLENE! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" She shouted across the house.

My eyes widened. _Boyfriend?_ "What? No, we're not-"

"What do you want, Derik?" Charlene said walking up to the door. "Oh, Maybeck. Good."

I looked at her. "What-"

"Nothing..." She said. "I thought you were...Because you know..."

"Oh...Yeah, I see...Okay."

She looked me over quickly. "I see we sort of had the same idea, huh?" She laughed.

I looked at what she had on; he cheer outfit. "Yeah," I said, "I guess we did...Oh well..."

We stared at each other for a while, and I realized how..._beautiful_ Charlene was. Sure, she's captain of the cheer squad; sure, she can have any guy at the snap of her fingers; sure, she has a...she has a...a boyfriend...

"Uh, Charlie?"

"Huh? What?" She looked around frantically.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh...Uh...Uh..."

"Were you just trying to _kiss_ me?"

"I...ah...I don't know..." I laughed a little. "What?"

"Usually it's _me_ who's trying to kiss _you_...Not the other way around."

She blushed. "Sorry, I-"

"Shhh..." I held a finger up to her lips. "Forget about it." I said.

"O...Okay..."

"Come on, Charlene! Let's _go_!" Alexis burst out the door, pushing Charlene in my direction. I lost my balance and fell to the ground, Charlene on top of me.

"What the-" We were both cut off when my body made contact with the ground. The force of the fall caused both Charlene and I in each other's direction, our lips smashing together in the process.

"C-Charlie...?" I said.

"No..." She said before she kissed me again.

"What?" I pulled away.

"What's wrong? What'd I do?"

"You...you kissed me. What...what about Derik? If he finds out about this, he'll track me down for sure and-"

"Maybeck, you...you don't need to worry about Derik anymore..."

**Charlene's P.O.V**

"We broke up..."

"What?" I got off of him and sat on the ground. He sat up. "When?"

"Charlene..." My sisters whined.

"Give me a second!" I said. "Go back inside; I'll come get you when I'm ready, okay?" they nodded and walked back inside.

"Charlene," Maybeck said, "when did this happen and why?"

"A few hours ago and I don't know why. He hung up before I could answer."

"He broke up with you through a phone call?" I nodded. "Wow...What an idiot..."

I laughed. "I know right?"

"Wait...you _agree_?"

"Yeah...I mean, he was a total jerk! I hated him!"

"Then why'd you go out with him?"

"Because...I was scared to..."

"Why?"

"He was...he was really abusive..."

I saw the anger on his face. "He was _what?!_ _To you?!_"

I nodded slowly.

"Charlene, I just want to let you know that...I'd never do that to you..._Ever_..."

"Maybeck...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he stood, "that I like you, Charlene, and I would be honored if you-"

"Yes, Maybeck!" I stood up quickly and hugged him. "Yes..."

He sighed. "Good...I thought I was going to get another answer..."

I laughed a little. "I had the same feeling about you...But I'm glad you asked me..."

"I'm glad I asked you too..."

We laughed and I kissed him again.

Best. Halloween. Ever.


End file.
